His Key's Keeper
by Elektra1
Summary: After a heartbreaking battle with Glory, Spike is all the key has left


His Key's Keeper

HIS KEY'S KEEPER 

By: [Elektra][1]

She felt numb. The slayer was gone… and she felt numb. 

She kept asking herself one question – Why? Why did the Slayer have to die? 

_To save everyone, that's why…_

By why did it have to be Buffy? 

Why did it have to be her sister? 

"Nibblet?" 

Dawn jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. He was so quiet, he could have been the grim reaper himself. 

Maybe he was. 

Still, the English vampire was all she had left now. 

Spike said nothing more as the two stared down at Buffy's grave. 

It hurt him. 

She didn't care what Xander, Willow, and Giles said. Dawn knew he had loved Buffy. It might not have been pure, perfect love, but it was real. 

"Spike?" she started. 

"What is it, lil' bit?" 

"Why?" 

He didn't have to ask her what she was referring to, "She had to, nibblet… " 

"Bring her back!" Dawn cried, "I need her so much! You have to bring her back!" she stared at the fresh dirt beneath her feet, her voice growing quiet, "You have to…" 

"No. She wouldn't want that," Spike replied. 

Dawn spun around, eyes angry, "And since when do you care what Buffy would want?!" 

"Ok then… _I_ wouldn't want that. I don't need a brassed-off slayer-vamp hunting me down!" 

Dawn turned back to the grave, and finally freed the tears she had been holding back, "They're both gone. What am I going to do?" she said, and closed her eyes, "Who's going to take care of me?!" 

He paused for a moment, then spoke, "_I'll_ take care of you." 

Dawn took a minute to let his offer sink in, "You'd do that?" 

Spike took drag off his cigarette, "I would… don't know why, but I would." he shrugged, "Always wanted my own magical glowy key thing. Besides, I can't do much else. My fellow undead hate me, and your scooby friends want me staked," 

The two were silent for a moment, then finally, Dawn spoke, "Let's go…" 

"Go to the Watcher's place?" Spike asked. 

"No," Dawn replied, "Let's go _away_. Out of Sunnydale…" 

Spike hesitated only a second, then nodded once, "Alright then…" 

That was it. No speeches about running away. No lines about leaving all the people who cared about her. Just an 'alright then'? "Tomorrow night," Dawn said. "I'll take the money Mom left us…" she stopped. There was no 'us' for her anymore, "I'll take the money Mom left ME, and we'll go…" She turned back to him, "You'll be here, won't you?" 

"Always am..." Spike replied. 

Dawn nodded, and headed off through the graveyard, running home as fast as she could 

*** 

2 HOURS LATER 

"You'd of been proud of her, Joyce…" Spike started as he sat on Joyce Summer's headstone, no more then ten feet from Buffy, "Guess if there's such a thing as heaven, you know that already. Not that I'll ever find out…" He took a drag off his cigarette, "Just wish it didn't have to end that way," he shook his head, "But she asked me to. You understand, right Joyce?" Spike tossed his cigarette into the darkness, the red ash burning out as quickly as Buffy's life had. He turned to Buffy's grave, "Bloody Slayer! Had to make yourself a bloody martyr! You knew I wouldn't refuse..." 

"Even after her death, you still can't leave her alone…!" an angry voice started as a male form came out of the darkness in front of Spike. 

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Well if it isn't ol'-broody himself! Come to say g'bye to your love, nancy-boy? Thought you were too busy in L.A. to worry about the Slayer. You DID leave her..." 

"Shut up, Spike! Not here. Not now!" 

"If not now, then WHEN, Angelus? You and me have to have it out one day. You know you want to see me staked good and proper. I would do it to _you_!" 

"You're living on borrowed time, Spike! Now get out of here, before I DO stake you!" Angel said. 

"Ooooh… are you threatening me? I'm scared!" Spike replied sarcastically. 

"Why don't you show some respect for once in your life? Stop gloating over Buffy and Joyce's graves like this is some great accomplishment!" 

Spike glared at Angel incredulously as he jumped off the headstone, "You think I'm here to GLOAT?" he shouted angrily, "Believe it or not, poofter, not only did I LIKE Joyce, but I bloody well LOVED the Slayer! Don't you stand there and claim you know what I'm feeling or thinking right now! You have NO idea!" 

"You don't know what love is, Spike…" Angel replied quietly, "You never did. You're love was LUST. You know it, and I know it. Stop pretending like it was something more." 

Spike sighed and shook his head, "Believe what you want, Angel. I don't give a damn," 

"You're lucky I know _why_ it happened, Spike. If I didn't, you'd be dust!" Angel replied. 

"Right, and you'd be the one doing the dusting. Got it…" with that, Spike turned   
his back on the dark-haired man, and walked away. 

*** 

GILE'S LOFT - the next night 

The Watcher opened the door slowly, and saw the piece of paper on the ground under the mail slot. He slowly bent down to pick it up. It was pink stationary, with a rainbow. It used to be Buffy's. She had given it to Dawn. At least, that's what his memories told him. 

Giles unfolded the paper, and read the scribbled words: 

**Dear Mr. Giles,******

** I'm leaving. I was never supposed to be here anyway, right? Please tell Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya I'll miss them.******

**Goodbye,******

**Dawn Summers******

**P.S. I know you'll freak, but Spike is coming with me. He said he'd take care of me. At least he'll scare away the other vampires…**

A crooked smiley face accompianied the last line. 

"Dawn…" Giles whispered, then quickly dropped the paper and ran out of the house. The faster he could get to the Summer's home, the better. Maybe he could stop her… somehow. 

At the very least, he could stake the blonde vampire that had haunted Sunnydale for the last four years… before the vamp took _Dawn_ from him too. 

***GRAVEYARD 

"Nibblet and I are leaving, luv..." Spike started as he stood in front of Buffy's grave, "I'll take care of her, just like you asked_,_" he sighed, "I would have done _anything_ for you..." Spike frowned, "But you knew that, didn't you? And you had to ask me to do the ONE THING I--" he stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Right... right... ok then... what's done is done. I know... you had to save the bloody world... yadda yadda. How disgustingly noble of you..." he crouched down, running his fingers along the fresh dirt, "I wish I hadn't listened. Even if you HATED me and this world became hell on Earth, you'd still be alive!" he suddenly felt wetness on his cheeks and put his hand to his face, "Bloody hell..." he muttered in surprise, "Didn't think I was still capable of that..." He heard the sound of footsteps and quickly stood up, wiping his face. He didn't have to look to see who was there, "Ready, nibblet?" 

Dawn nodded solemnly. She had two suitcases. Anything else she needed she would pick up on their travels, "Let's go..." 

Spike lead her to his old Desoto, and tossed her suitcases in the trunk. Dawn hesitated before getting into the car, looking back... and wondering if it could have ended differently. 

*** 

SUMMERS' HOME 

"Dawn?!" Giles shouted as he banged on the front door. It opened ever so slightly, "DAWN?!" 

The rest of the scoobies headed in and ran around the house, looking in rooms, closets, and wherever else, all calling her name. But it was no use. 

"Nothing," Willow started, "There's no sign of her. Nothing in her room," 

"Everything that was important to her is gone..." Tara said, but she was talking about more then Dawn's belongings. 

"The house feels so empty..." Anya spoke quietly. 

"We'll go to the graveyard. Spike's crypt! Let's hope it's not too late..." Giles said, and the gang headed out. 

Unfortunately, Spike's crypt would turn out to be as empty as the Summers' house. 

***O'GRADY'S PUB   
England 

"Bartender..." Spike called out, "Give my girl here a birthday beer!" Spike looked at the brunette beside him, and furrowed his brow, "What's wrong, nibblet? You're supposed to be _happy _you're getting old." 

"She was the same age... when she died..." Dawn said quietly. 

Spike's somewhat jovial mood quickly diminished, "Yeah, well bugger it. Life goes on," He handed the bartender a few pounds, "We've come this far. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you..." 

"What are we going to do if we get caught?" 

"I haven't survived 130 years by getting caught, nibblet..." 

"How much money do we have now?" Dawn asked. 

"More then I can count," he was quiet for a moment, "If there's such a thing as ghosts, HERS would have staked me by now. She asked me to take care of you before she died..." 

"But you _have_!" Dawn replied, "You've always taken care of me! You've kept me safe, Spike. She couldn't ask any more..." she smiled slightly, but Spike didn't react to her peptalk. Dawn shrugged, then looked up at the bar's television. She poked Spike in the arm, and he furrowed his brow as he saw what had caught her eye. 

The news anchor was talking about the latest rash of break-ins and robberies. The victims -- England's elite. Aristocrats, Dukes, Earls, Lords, Ladies. The blue bloods, "Like they needed all that money anyway," Spike muttered, "The insurance alone will cover them until the day they die!" He turned to Dawn, "We're leaving tonight, 'bit. Thick as thieves... literally..." 

Dawn nodded. It had been like this for the last five years. 

She was used to it... 

*** 

_WAREHOUSE_

_ All five scoobies are laying spread out on the ground. The ex-demon is barely moving, the witch wenches are half-dead from a spell gone wrong, the bloody Watcher's legs are bent at an awkward angle, and the boy's weezing hints at internal injuries._

_ I'm enjoying every minute of it._

_ The sword Buffy had taken from the Knights of Byzantium sits a few feet from me as I pretend to be barely-conscious. The skank-god Glory had found the sword fascinating for about one second, then carelessly threw it aside before entering the body that held it._

_ Buffy's body._

_ I look up from my place on the floor, my head pounding., Bloody hell! Skank-god had attempted to brain-drain me, but had been less then successful. In fact, all she succeeded in doing was short-circuit the bloody chip in my head!_

_ Of course, I'm looking forward to showing off my new-found freedom to the scoobies... provided they survive this encounter._

_ Well, at least that pathetic intern ended up displaced into nothingness when skank-god took over Buffy's body..._

_ Speaking of skank-god, my night is brightened even more as I see she is on her knees, and in quite a bit of pain, "Stop her!" she shouts, but for a brief moment, it's the Slayer. The two have been body-battling for the last twenty minutes._

_ It's enough to make a bloke dizzy._

_ "Fight her…" The Watcher starts, his voice barely above a whisper as he tries to crawl towards the Slayer. He looks bloody pathetic, "You have to!"_

_ Buffy shakes her head, tears staining her face, "I'm trying…" a sudden shift, and her blue eyes grow black and cold, "Not trying hard enough, little slayer!"_

_ Skank-god has returned. She gets back to her feet, and turns to nibblet, raising a hand. The key is suddenly lifted from the ground, and enveloped in a red light. Skank-god begins an incantation. Nibblet screams._

_ She's in so much pain!_

_ "She's opening the door!" The Watcher points out the obvious._

_ "Buffy, you have to stop her!" The boy-wonder shouts out, then begins coughing up blood._

_ I smile. Let him suffer, the sodding bastard._

_ Granted, I have to give credit to the humans for putting up a fight against skank-god, but it was all for naught. They only delayed the inevitable._

_ Skank-god smiles. It's too late. The gate is opening… and they can't close it. Not unless they kill her…but…_

_ Skank-god laughs, as if reading my mind, "You can't kill me without killing your Slayer…" a pause, another scream, and Buffy returns. She looks at her injured friends, her eyes falling on the Watcher, "Do it, Giles!"_

_ The Watcher stares at her, dumbstruck, "Buffy…"_

_ She looks towards boy-wonder, "Kill Glory, and the door will close, Xander! Please!" Buffy pleads._

_ "I can't, Buffy! I WON'T. There has to be some other way!" Boy-wonder replies. Nibblet's screaming grows louder._

_ The bitch is hurting MY key!_

_ Buffy's eyes grow hard again, and Skank-god returns._

_ She has to die. I can see that in the Watcher's eyes, but he's not strong enough to do it._

_ I slowly reach for the sword beside me, discreetly wrapping my hand around the hilt._

_ The Slayer once said she'd never dance with me…_

_ Skank-god sees me grabbing the sword, "And what did you plan on doing with that, sweetie?" Suddenly skank-god stops laughing, her face growing softer. Buffy has returned. She looks at me, her eyes pleading._

_ Eyes I can't refuse._

_ "You're the only one strong enough to protect them…"a memory echoes in my head. This time, there is no 'them'. There's just one. Nibblet._

_ I hesitate, facing an opportunity any other vampire would give his right arm for – the chance to kill The Slayer._

_ But this isn't just The Slayer. This is BUFFY._

_ The Slayer I bloody love._

_ "Do it…" Buffy says quietly. A pause, a change, a breath, and skank-god is back, "Awww… the evil vampire doesn't want to kill the pretty Slayer! How patheticaly ironic…"_

_ I jump to my feet, sword in hand, and charge towards her. The sword slides into her body so easily… and for the last time, Buffy returns._

_ Everything fades into the background – the screams of the scoobies, the sobbing of a pain-riddled nibblet. The only thing right here and now is me and the Slayer. She looks at me, eyes filled with pain… and relief, "Please take care of her…"_

_ Those are her final words._

_ And this is our last dance._

*** 

ROSEDALE CONDOMINIUMS - Penthouse Apartment   
Canada 

Spike let out a shout as he shot up in bed. Well, not exactly a bed. It was a floor, and a pillow. He slept better that way. 

"Spike?" A 24 year old Dawn called out from her bedroom, "Are you ok?" 

"Memories. Nothin' to worry 'bout, lil 'bit..." she heard Spike reply. 

Dawn got to her feet and walked into the next bedroom, "The night Buffy died?" She asked softly from the doorway. 

"Yeah, let's not talk about it. Go back to sleep, nibblet..." 

Dawn walked in and sat beside him, "I'm not a nibblet..." 

"Tell me, nibblet," he started, ignoring her last sentence, "Did I ever tell you about my little sister ...?" 

Dawn shook her head, her freshly bleached hair catching the moonlight coming through the hall window, "I didn't know you even had one..." 

"Well, I did. Got killed in a carriage accident back in..." he paused to think of the date, "1875," he shrugged, "I was about 21 at the time. She was fourteen..." he studied Dawn, "You remind me of her..." 

Dawn shifted closer and ran her fingers through his short golden hair, "But I'm not fourteen anymore, Spike..." 

"You still are to me..." he replied, voice serious. Dawn paused for a moment, then dropped her hands to her side, trying to hide her disappointment, "Sorry, nibblet... that's the way it will always be..." 

"I know..." she replied, and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his bare shoulder, "I know..." 

***GRAVEYARD   
Sunnydale 

"And bring him peace..." the priest said as the coffin was lowered into the grave. A 40 year-old woman stood quietly, face veiled in black lace. 

"Thank you for coming. Did you know Rupert Giles well?" a voice asked behind her. 

The woman turned to face the voice. Two locals stood there, one blonde, the other a red-head, "Tara? Willow?" 

The blonde, the one who had thanked her, furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry... do we know you?" 

The woman smiled sadly, "You knew me once... " she turned back to the grave, "I'll miss Mr. Giles. He was like a father to us. We needed that..." 

Willow's eyes went wide, tears pouring forth as she spoke for the first time since her and Tara had come up to the black-clad woman, "Dawnie?!" she gasped, "Oh Dawnie!" Willow threw her arms around the brunette in front of her, "Where have you been all this time? We looked for you forever! Giles finally thought he found you in England, but then you were gone, and we couldn't find you again!" 

"We had to run..." Dawn replied, "We had our reasons..." 

"We??" Tara asked, then realization hit her, "You and Spike?" 

Dawn nodded, "He's been with me for 25 years. Ever since the night I ran away..." 

"Ladies, are we ready to go?" a young man came up to Willow and Tara. 

"Xander?" Dawn gasped, "You... how can you...? You're so young!" 

The boy looked at her, "Xander Harris is my father... and you are?" 

"I'm..." she shook her head, "You wouldn't know me..." 

"I would..." an older man walked up to her. He was the spitting image of the younger one. 

"Xander!" Dawn gasped. 

"Where have you been?" Xander asked, "It's been so long, Dawn... we thought..." 

"We thought Spike would have killed you by now..." a woman replied as she took Xander's hand. 

"Anya..." Dawn replied with a smile, "You haven't changed..." Dawn then grew serious, "I have to go..." 

"No! You just came back to us! Stay! Please?" Willow cried. 

"I don't belong here anymore..." Dawn answered. "It's been so long... and..." she shook her head, "I just... can't stay. I just wish... I wish it could have ended differently..." 

Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander said nothing. Dawn knew she would still be welcomed, but nothing would ever be the same. She would always feel like a stranger, even surrounded by her extended family. 

It was just too late... 

***LONDON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL   
England 

"I've always liked it here. Throughout all our travels, England was my favourite place..." the 45 year-old woman spoke as she rested in her bed, her breath coming harsh and raspy. She smiled, "We've had quite the life, haven't we, William...?" 

"I've told you never to call me that, nibblet..." Spike replied, still looking the same as he did 30 years ago. 

"Give a sick woman a break..." Dawn replied with a smile, then her smile faded, "I'm dying you know..." 

"I know, lil 'bit..." Spike said softly. 

"My mom was the same age when the cancer took her too..." She closed her eyes for a moment, "Though I guess she wasn't really my mom, was she?" Spike said nothing, and Dawn continued, "I only have one regret..." 

"What's that, nibblet?" 

"I never figured out what my purpose was..." she said, "The monks brought me here for a reason. They gave me a human body for a reason..." Dawn stopped, realization on her face, "Yes. That was it..." she closed her eyes again, "And I was too scared to do it! I didn't understand at the time!" 

"What the bloody hell are you going on about...?" 

"I should have done it then. I should have fought back!" she turned her head to look at Spike, "I didn't do what I was supposed to do! But I know now! If I could go back..." Dawn smiled weakly, "Buffy wouldn't have had to die. There was another way..." Dawn said, then her voice grew quiet, "I want to thank you for the last 30 years. If there's nothing you remember from here, at least remember this -- you can be more then what you are, William. I've seen it with my own eyes..." 

Dawn stared up at the ceiling, and took a deep breath. 

The heart monitor flatlined... 

***WAREHOUSE   
(the present) 

All my friends are spread out on the ground. Anya is barely moving, Tara and Willow are half-dead from a spell gone wrong, Mr. Giles' legs are bent at an awkward angle, and Xander's weezing hinted at internal injuries. 

The sword Buffy had taken from the Knights of Byzantium sits a few feet from Spike, who seems to be unconscious. Glory had found the sword fascinating for about one second, then carelessly threw it aside before entering the body that held it. 

Buffy's body. 

I look up from my place on the floor, my bones and muscles aching. 

Glory is on her knees, in pain, "Stop her!" she shouts. For a brief moment, my sister has broken through. They've been battling for the last twenty minutes... in the same body. 

As for Ben... I don't know what happened to him. When Glory entered Buffy's body, he disappeared. Poor Ben. 

"Fight her…" Mr. Giles starts, his voice barely above a whisper as he tries to crawl towards Buffy. "You have to!" 

Buffy shakes her head, tears staining her face, "I'm trying…" a sudden shift and her blue eyes grow black and cold, "Not trying hard enough, little slayer!" 

Glory has returned. She gets back to her feet, and turns to me, raising a hand. I feel myself lifted from the ground. A red light surrounds me like a prison. Glory begins an incantation. 

I scream. 

I have to do something... but what? What can I do?! I'm in so much pain! 

"She's opening the door!" Mr. Giles shouts. 

"Buffy, you have to stop her!" Xander cries, then begins coughing up blood. 

Buffy can't stop it. I know she can't. It has to be me. I'm the only one. 

I'm the key! 

The gate is opening… 

I see Spike slowly grab the hilt of the sword... and I know what he's going to do. 

But there's another way! 

I reach through the energy surrounding my body, ignoring the burning pain. 

The sword flies into my hands, and Spike is dumbfounded. 

I begin my own incantation. The sword begins to glow, and I slice through the energy-prison Glory had trapped me in. I hold the sword upright. My pain is gone now, and my energy pours into the weapon. A light emerges from the sword, and surrounds Glory. 

Buffy screams... then Glory screams. The two are seperating now. I have to lock Glorificus away! Only this time, the lock WON'T be broken! 

"No! NO! You can't do this! You're MY key! You're not THEIR key! You belong to me!" Glory's cries sound more like a child having a hissy-fit, "You belong to ME!" 

I look at her, and shake my head, "I don't belong to anyone..." 

In a blinding flash of light, Glory disappears, her screams fading away with her body. 

I collapse on the ground. I feel so different now. So weak, but yet..."I'm human ..." I whisper. 

Buffy runs to my side, crying, "Dawn? Are you ok? Please be ok!" 

I smile, "I'm ok. I'm HUMAN, Buffy..." 

Buffy furrows her brow, "I... I don't understand..." 

I would laugh, if it didn't hurt so much, "I'm real! I'm human..." I sit up slowly, a bit dizzy, "Where's Spike?" 

"He's gone, Dawn... slinked off into the shadows like he usually does..." 

"Buffy... don't be too hard on him. I mean, Spike may be kind of weird ..." I pause, "Ok, so Spike is REALLY weird... but... I think he just needs someone to show him the way..." 

"Spike lost his way a long time ago, Dawn..." Buffy replies. 

"No. He can find it again! He just needs a chance. He just needs someone to take care of..." I smile, "Think we should buy him a dog?" 

Buffy looks at me, "Please tell me you're kidding..." 

I shrug, and Buffy pulls me to my feet. The scoobies need help, and I hear an ambulance on it's way. 

Someone had called 911... 

Buffy goes to check on the others. They're weak, but they're moving. All of them. I breathe a sigh of relief, and slide to the ground, using the doorway for support. I stare out into the darkness, and see a shadow moving. A nearby payphone is hanging off the hook, "Spike?" 

No answer. 

"I know you're out there..." I say, "I just want to thank you..." 

Still no answer. Fine then, let him ignore me. 

I wonder if Spike ever had a little sister... 

THE END 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:%20elektrawwf@yahoo.com



End file.
